


Into the Unknown

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mary hates all of this.<br/>Disclaimer:  USA, et al, own this universe, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Unknown

X X X

This was absolutely unknown territory.

“Isn’t there some sort of tutorial, or something?” Mary asked, then bitched at Marshall when he handed her _What to Expect When You’re Expecting._ It wasn’t his fault she was pregnant, no that was her own deal, well, hers and Mark’s, and now she was having second thoughts about telling Brandi. What if Brandi posted it to that FaceSpace internet page? Everyone in the world would know she was pregnant, including Mark, and Mary really didn’t want to wade through that mine field.

“He’s the baby’s father, he deserves to know.” Marshall’s words haunted her but no worse than Jinx and Brandi, all smiles and hugs and _determination_ to celebrate this – mistake. Mary knew she wasn’t a maternal creature. Marshall’d once said in her hearing she’d be the kind of animal that’d eat its young. Mary wouldn’t go that far, but there was no way she was keeping this baby. No way she wanted to. No one was going to talk her into it, no way, no how, and no baby store full of fluffy pastel… _things_ was making her change her mind.

“I don’t think pistols and badges come in plush,” Marshall deadpanned when she complained about it. “Babies invoke softness, cuddles, the smell of talcum powder.”

“You forgot stinky diapers. That’s not for me, either.” Mary knew it wasn’t. Stupid Mark, coming to stupid Albuquerque. Stupid body, for being seduced. Stupid ovaries, for releasing an egg. Oh, god, what if it was twins?

She whined. These might be the worst nine months of her life.

X X X


End file.
